elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sutton
|} Sutton ist ein Afrikanisches Elefantenbullkalb im West Midlands Safari Park in Bewdley in England. Sutton wurde im Safaripark am 05.05.2014 gegen 17:30 Uhr geboren. Er ist der erste Nachwuchs seiner Mutter Five und auch das erste im West Midlands Safari Park geborene Elefantenkalb. Obwohl der Park ab 1998 sowohl Afrikanische Kühe als auch Bullen hielt, war es zuvor nicht zu Trächtigkeiten bei den beiden Kühen des Parks, Five und Latabe, gekommen. Seit Ende 2011 lebten die beiden Kühe allein im "Elephant Valley". Da bislang kein Bulle die Kühe gedeckt hatte, wurde vom Safaripark auf die künstliche Zuführung von Sperma zurückgegriffen, bei der das IZW behilflich war. Wie bei der Geburt von Iqhwa im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien wurde dabei zuvor eingefrorenes Sperma eines wild lebenden Bullen aus dem Phinda Private Game Reserve in Südafrika verwendet. Diese Methode hat nun nach Iqhwa zum zweiten Mal zu einer Geburt geführt. Der Vater von Sutton und Iqhwa ist Steve. Sutton wog bei der Geburt 100 kg. Die Entwicklung von Mutter und Kalb nach der Geburt verlief problemlos, auch die Geburt selbst verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sutton's Mutter Five hat sich ihres Nachwuchses gut angenommen. Mit beiden lebt "Tante" Latabe auf der Anlage. Mit der Vorstellung des Kalbes gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit am 15.05.2014 rief der Safaripark auch dazu auf, Namensvorschläge einzureichen. Am 12.06.2014 wurden dann die Auswertung dieser Vorschläge veröffentlicht. Dabei waren mit etwa je 2.000 Nennungen die Namen "Stephen" und "Sutton" vorn. Diese doppelte Spitze der Nennungen liegt an dem Umstand, das der in Großbritannien bekannt gewordene Stephen Sutton, der an Krebs erkrankt war und vor seinem Tod Mitte Mai 2014 Spenden für die Organisation "Teenage Cancer Trust" gesammelt hatte, im Januar 2014 den Safaripark besucht und dort Five begegnet war. Das Foto von dieser Begegnung, die unter der Liste der Dinge, die er vor seinem Tod noch tun wollte, als Nr. 30 "Ein Tier umarmen, das größer ist als ich" geführt wurde, stellte er auf seine Facebookseite und erschien auch in den Kommentaren zum Aufruf für die Benennung von Fives Kalb, weshalb die Tendenz eindeutig in die Richtung von Stephen und Sutton ging. Schließlich wählten die Mitarbeiter des Parks den Namen "'Sutton" aus, nicht ohne auf Stephen Sutton Bezug zu nehmen. Im Alter von fünf Wochen Mitte Juni war Sutton bereits 130 kg schwer. Weblinks *AN ELE-PHANTASTIC NEW ARRIVAL, Mitteilung des West Midlands Safari Parks zu Suttons Geburt auf www.wmsp.co.uk. *He's got his mother's nose! Safari park celebrates its first baby elephant as Five gives birth after artificial insemination and 22-MONTH pregnancy, Artikl zu Suttons Geburt auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *HELP US NAME OUR BABY ELEPHANT…, Aufruf des Safariparks zu Namensvorschlägen für Fives Kalb auf Facebook. *Stephen Sutton, Artikel zu Suttons Namenspatron auf en.wikipedia.org. *Today I ticked number 30 off my bucketlist- "Hug an animal bigger than me"!!, Foto von Five und Stephen Sutton auf dessen Facebookseite "Stephen's story". *NEW BABY ELEPHANT NAMED!, Mitteilung zur Bekanntgabe des Namens für Sutton auf www.wmsp.co.uk. *Eintrag von Sutton in der Datenbank von www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:West Midlands Safari Park